


What dad doesn't know won't hurt him.

by AmbidextrousMechanic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, my Vantas boys share a room au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousMechanic/pseuds/AmbidextrousMechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing your bedroom was bad enough; but, sharing your room with your foul mouthed, snot nosed little brother was ten times worse than it seemed. Especially when you have a boyfriend like Cronus Ampora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been wanting to write this Au but I have so many ideas for it I don't think I can pile it into a consecutive story- but I'm gonna try. 
> 
> In this Au Kankri and Karkat share a room- and the Amporas (especially Cronus) stay over a little more than frequently while papa Vantas is out on business. This is a record of the boys shenanigans.

Sharing your bedroom was bad enough; but, sharing your room with your foul mouthed, snot nosed little brother was ten times worse than it seemed. Especially when you have a boyfriend like Cronus Ampora.

You suppose it makes it a tad more difficult seeing as you aren't even supposed to be friends with him anymore, because your father believes he is a bad influence- let alone you and him being together in a relationship. Not that your father was particularly around enough to know what you were up to. Luckily he trusted you enough to leave you and your brother home alone when he went off on his business trips. 

Not to mention Karkat was surprisingly good at keeping secrets, and even better at blackmailing you into doing what he wants for keeping said secrets. Not that you were particularly fond of keeping secrets, especially from someone like your father, but it wasn't like he could know. He would fall over dead if he knew you had a boyfriend, let alone what shenanigans you and he got up to while the old man was gone. 

So there you were. Waiting for the sound of his boot knocking on the bottom of the door before he barged in- such etiquette. 

"Aye, babe ? You home?" 

"- you should stop just bargin' in Cro- what if-"

Yep. He's so charming. You let out a small sigh and reach to pull the plug from the sink and then for a towel to dry your hands, "Yes, in here. Eridan, Karkat's upstairs." 

You kinda felt sorry for his little brother. You barley heard the little noise of acknowledgement and his feet going up the stairs. You let a small smile grace your lips as Cronus meets you in the walkway. It's funny the way he greets you- hands on your hips, leaning down to kiss your cheek. It's almost nice. 

"Hey, doll."

"Hello."

You look up at him to meet his gaze. His eyes twinkle with an unknown intent and lack of sleep from the night before. You roll onto your toes in order to peck his lips. The gesture earns you his signature smirk and a small chuckle, lost in a breath. In return you roll your eyes.

"You do know there is this thing known as knocking, right?" You try and he simply shrugs. 

"Eh, yeah but that takes the element of surprise out of it." 

You roll your eyes again as his hand moves to mess up your hair before you get the chance to slip away from him and back into the kitchen, " Have you eaten? " 

"Nah, not since last night." 

"Well, if you wouldn't mind getting the rolls out of the oven then." 

Cronus's teeth flash through his smile as he makes his way to the get the mitts and then to the oven to retrieve the pan of food. He sets the pan on top of the stove before switching it off. He bumped you with his hip as he set the pan on the table, "Watch out babe- hot stuff coming through- and I ain't just talking about me."  
He snickers at his own joke, which much to his disappointment earns him nothing more than an eye roll. 

"Yes, and surely enough you laid the three hundred degree pan on the table with out any protection." You informed- it really wasn't that big of a deal, you just wanted him to be aware. 

It was his turn to roll his eyes, you glanced to him, watching as he tossed the mitts to the side and stepped his way into your personal bubble. He smelled like the cold air outside and crisp smoke- it was nice, comforting- "May I help you?"  
His hands slid gently to your hips ,around your torso, his lips meeting your forehead before his forehead came to rest on yours.

"Nah"

The words were soft, though your arms were still crossed across your chest. You weren't going to give in just yet.  
"You're being awfully kind this afternoon." 

"Hm? Nah. Just- had a rough kinda night you know ?"

You sigh softly, leaning in so that your head met his chest, "Yeah, I know." The way his chest rises and falls is soothing- in an odd sort of rhythm with the beat of his heart. "Though that doesn't mean you're going to be getting into my pants this early in the evening." 

Your head bounces on his chest as he chuckles , his hand running up and down your back In a soothing manner, " Yeah, I know , Kan." 

You allow a small smile to grace your lips as you let a small sigh pass through them, "When ever you and the boys are ready there's dinner on the stove." You hadn't spent the last twenty minutes cooking for the macaroni to just sit and get nasty and cold. 

" Good thing, because I'm fuckin starving." 

You scoff and roll your eyes as you push away from him to go get the boys, " What did I say about that kind of language under my roof?" 

"You sure didn't seem to mind it the other night, doll." 

You felt the heat rush to your face as you have him a pointed look, before making your way upstairs to call the boys down for dinner. 

Why the hell did you fall for a dunce like Cronus Ampora?


	2. Bases are covered, Hit a home run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why in the hell did you fall for a dunce like Cronus Ampora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's only been a couple years, and it may be 6 in the morning but here ya go! 
> 
> Not the best chapter but I hope to update at some point in the near future. 
> 
> I am open to ideas and scenarios, for this is a string of AU shenanigans, that also has a story line.

Why in the hell did you fall for a dunce like Cronus Ampora?

Probably because he was driving you home in his run down pick-up truck, with his ridiculous music blasting through the stereo, in hopes that you alone would finish the group project you were assigned today in fifth period. 

You couldn’t help but smile as you watched him sing along with the words, but your mind was on other things. It had roughly been three months since you and Cronus had started, “Going Steady” as he had put it. You just couldn’t help but worry about your dad. You watched Cronus for a minute longer before focusing on the houses passing by your window, it was around three minutes later that you decided that you wanted to say something. 

“Cronus. We need to talk.” 

He didn’t quite hear you, you can tell by the way he doesn’t take his eyes off the road and says, “Huh? What’d you say babe?” You take that opportunity to lean forward to turn down the radio, and face him as properly as you can in the passenger seat of the truck.

“We need to talk.” 

That got his attention. He perks up, eyes still on the road, but he does glance at you from the corner of his eyes, “Uh, yeah sure. What’s up, babe” 

Understandably he sounds nervous. You probably would be too if your significant other suddenly said the dreaded line, that usually ends in asking for a break up. You shift a little in the seat so that you can face him better, brining one leg to sit in the seat with you. 

“What are we going to do about my dad?” Okay now not only is he nervous, he’s confused. 

“What about your dad?” 

You huff as if he was supposed to get it, “What are we going to do if he ends up finding out?” You can see Cronus physically relax, but he still seems a little on edge. You had been thinking about this on and off since the two of you had decided you were going to start dating. Your dad was out of town a lot, but you had to remember that there were times when he is in town – like right now. You also have to keep in mind that Cronus ruined any chance of ever having a positive relationship with your father the first time that they met, but you do suppose in Cronus’s defense it was way before the two of you were even talking. The only reason Cronus was “allowed” over right now was because you told your father that the teacher had picked your partner and you weren’t going to let your father’s dislike of a classmate ruin your chance of getting a good grade. He never liked arguing with you, and he had seen your side of the argument so of course you got your way. 

“He ain’t gonna find out, Kan.” He says, with a slight eye roll, “Not unless you tell him, there ain’t no way that he”s gonna find out. We’ve got all of our bases covered.” He sounds sure, but not sure enough. 

There’s a pout on your lips, as you huff again and focus on the view that’s outside of the windshield. “It isn’t our bases that I’m worried about Cronus. My dad has eyes around this town, you know. It is one of the many down-sides to being a traveling Minister’s son.” You were trying to be informative, but you think that it may have come out as a little sassy. You glance over at Cronus just in time to catch him roll his eyes, and you can see that his shoulders aren’t relaxing. You knew he wasn’t used to having to watch his P’s and Q’s, he was catching on quickly but he still needed quite a bit of work. “They don’t watch as closely as they used too, but I just wanted to say it out loud to remind both of us that there is potential that they are still there. We just have to watch ourselves when we are out in public. Especially since I am technically under-aged for the next couple of months.” 

You really hadn’t meant to turn this conversation into a lecture, you just get carried away sometimes. You can tell that the gears in his brain are whirring, thinking of what you’re saying, you suppose he is trying to find out what the point to this conversation really is, you might as well just tell him. 

“What I am trying to say is I think we should lay low, with any and all PDA. I know we refrain from most public displays as is but I do think we should try to eliminate all public affairs at least until I turn eighteen.” You knew the age didn’t really matter, but in worst case scenario it could be used against Cronus, even though he was only a six month older than you. As he had mentioned before you wanted to make sure your bases are covered. You can also tell that the only part of that conversation he wants to focus on right now were the minute loopholes you had laced in your words. 

Cronus relaxes when he realizes you aren’t breaking up with him, his carefree attitude seeming to wash over him as he leans back against the seat and lets a smirk creep onto his lips. “So, only most physical contact?” 

You raise your brows and cross your arms over your chest as you await the co to continuation of his response.  
“So like, I can’t kiss ya or hold your hand but I can smack your ass, cuz’ football players do that shit all the time and I used to be on the team soo..-“ 

“Oh my god, Cronus,” You can’t help but interrupt him, face-palming at his algorithm. You knew he could most likely get away with smacking your ass so you don’t really reject his idea, “Even if I told you that was a terrible idea I feel like you’re going to do it anyway. “  
You don’t hide the smile on your lips, and he knows that you’ve admitted defeat. It honestly didn’t take much with him, you just, couldn’t help but have a soft spot for his playful shenanigans and at times ridiculous stories. You loved seeing him smile, it made you feel as if you were doing something right. 

“So what you’re saying, is that when we get to your house I should smack your ass?” 

He muses with a playful smile as he pulls into your driveway , parking beside your fathers SUV. 

“Cronus, I did not say that at all.”

He shrugs, putting the car in park, giving you a mischievous grin and complemeting the gesture with a small eyebrow wiggle.  
“What your dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ((Just a reminder to myself: In this AU Kankri and Karkat have conjoined rooms. Eridan and Cronus stay over often. Vantas dad is gone a lot. Ampora dad is not a good dad. Cronus just needs love. Kankri's a giver. ))


	3. Why don't we start from the beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you currently are a senior at the atrocious high school that you attend Beforus High. You suppose that is irrelevant information though, and although you didn’t know it, today was going to be a changing point in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a chapter to introduce how kankri and Cronus had met, or to begin introducing it anyway, to give you a little background.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you currently are a senior at the atrocious high school that you attend Beforus High. You suppose that is irrelevant information though. 

You huff as you shove your books that you left on your night stand inside the small backpack you used for transporting your books – that was kind of the point of a back pack you guessed. You sighed as you hefted the pack on one shoulder, and decided you should probably wake up your brother. 

Your brother, was not a morning person. Not that you were much of a morning person yourself but you did manage to wake up, shower, and eat breakfast all before seven. Which was usually about the time you had to fight Karkat about getting up and going to school. You nudge him gently with your hand, “Hey, it’s seven. Time to get up” 

Karkat grumbles, his eyes are still closed tight in the dim light of the room as he rolls over and angrily kicks the blankets off of himself, in a small fit of ‘I don’t wanna’. He huffs and just lays there, scowl on his face – honestly nothing new. You lean over to flick on the lamp on his side table, which accents the pale streams of light that struggle to gleam through the window blinds. 

“I’m leaving at 7:30. I have to work on something with Porrim this morning, so if you don’t want to catch the bus I suggest that you start to get ready.” 

You knew that he’d be ready to go, he always played this game – even with your father. His bark was definitely entirely worse than any type of bite he thought he had. He would act like he didn’t want to do something, pout about it, then do it anyway but he would arrange it so it seemed like he was only doing it because he could do so on his terms, childish really; but, you supposed he really was a child. 

You and Karkat were five years apart. He had turned thirteen the past summer, and you were turning eighteen in just a handful of months. Which ultimately made you the boss of him when your father was out on business, which seemed to be more and more in the recent years. So, on most days there was a similar routine, you wake Karkat up, the two of you walking to school, then the two of you walked back home, you made dinner and the two of you would go your separate ways. Sometimes he brought friends home, sometimes he didn’t the two of you seemed to have a silent harmony that just worked. 

So today the two of you did just that, after Karkat had finally gotten ready, grabbing some kind of snack cake to eat as you left him in the kitchen, complaining to him about how he should really attempt to tame his wild mop of hair that always seemed to be in a state of constant bed head. 

“Sorry I don’t wake up at the fricking ass crack of dawn to preen myself like I’m a fucking bird like you do.” 

“You really shouldn’t speak like that, it makes you sound unnecessarily vulgar and   
uncouth. Could you at least act like you were brought up in a proper house-hold?” He was so charming, you figured it was simply some sort of rebellious teenaged stage where he cursed a lot and acted like he hated the world. It was whatever – because no matter how much you scolded him he wouldn’t stop. 

“Let me think about it, No.” He says sarcastically. He really makes you want to hit your head off of something at times. There is no time for that though, as you realize that its already 7:35 and you haven’t even left the house. 

“Fine, just make sure you get your house key, and your back pack I’m going to be late and Porrim is going to be severely upset with me.” You say as huff and head out of the door, grabbing your own keys from the ridiculous catch all bowl by the door before promptly exiting the house, it wasn’t long before your younger sibling his huffing as he catches up with your brisk walk, scowling over at you like he couldn’t believe that you had left without him.

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and although you didn’t know it, today was going to be a changing point in your life.


	4. Same Story Another P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Cronus Ampora. It's already been a hell of a morning, it's gonna be a hell of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of P.O.V shake up. A little insight on the Ampora family house hold.

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and the first thing you hear in the morning is the door slamming shut, and distant yelling from another room in the house. Fuck, you were hoping he wouldn’t get home so fucking early. You lay still, listening to the yelling for a brief moment before you hear the slamming of a different door, closer this time. 

Thats your fuckin cue. 

Cronus huffed, rubbing this face with one hand, attempting to push the sleep from his eyes and the ache from his brain. It didn’t take as long as he had hoped to find the smallest bit of motivation. He moved slow, shuffling through the mess he calls a room to find a wadded but clean shirt, yesterdays jeans, his faux leather jacket. He looks glumly in the mirror hanging on his wall, grimace on his lips. He sighs, takes a short amount of time to comb back his already greasy hair, before shuffling through the clothes on the floor to find a pair of socks and his boots. This is as good as it gets today. 

He huffs, taking an almost recollecting breath before exiting his room, making his way quietly to the kitchen, glancing at his little brother who is silently staring into a half eaten bowl of cereal. Cronus runs a hand through his hair, going to the fridge grabbing a soda, popping the top and taking a long drink, taking time to glance at the clock. 

“Shit, Eri - we gotta go.” he almost frowns, downing the rest of the cans contents before walking past his little brother and clapping a hand gently on his shoulder, acting like he didn’t catch the sniffle as his brother shifts in his seat. 

It doesn’t take long, maybe another ten or so minutes before they’re in his truck headed to school. Its a silent ride, not uncommon but theres a tension in the cab. Cronus stops gently at a stop light, looking over to his sibling, who is staring silently in out the window. 

“What’d he say?” 

It is a long moment, he can almost hear eridan swallowing down the lump of sadness in his throat, “Nothin, much. Just tellin’ me how great his fuckin’ trip went. How much he fuckin’ loves me.” The words were sharp full of resent, sadness, maybe even disappointment, Cronus hums opening his mouth to retort but Eridan shift in his seat so he can properly express himself in his older brothers direction

“He started fucking yelling as soon as walked through the god damn door. He wanted to know why we were still at the fucking house, and where my good for nothing piece of shit brother was and why the hell the the truck was in his spot and fuck Cro he didn’t even say fucking hi before he started fucking yelling!” 

Cronus felt a lump in his own throat, he couldn’t say that he had made life easy on his dad, or his brother but he sure as hell was part of the reason his brothers life was such a fucking living hell at home, and he fucking hated it. 

“ Fuck, Eri. I’m sorry” 

Cronus and his dad hadn’t ever really got along, he wished his mom was still around, that Eridan had gotten to know her - she didn’t deserve their fucking father.   
“S’okay. Not like you make him act like a fuckin’ ass hole” he mumbles, deep down Eridan knew that Cronus was part of the reason their dad was fed up, but it wasn’t ay excuse for him to be a shitty parent. 

Cronus was quiet as the light turned green, he proceeded and was almost relieved as they pulled into the parking lot. He felt like shit, for more reasons than one. he huffed as he pulled into a familiar parking spot, they were a few minutes late but that really wasn’t anything new. 

“ ‘M probably gonna stay at Nitram’s tonight, if you wanna come. ‘M sure he won’t mind.” 

Eridan’s mouth was a straight line, he sat for a minute, as if he was contemplating then he just gave a small sigh, getting out of the truck, back pack in tow, trudging the short distance to the front doors of the school. 

Cronus sits and watches his brother walk through the doors, leaning his head back against the seat, both hands coming up the rub his face, he made no move to exit the vehicle. He just sat, unmotivated and unwilling. 

This was going to be a hell of a fucking week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucky chapter but hey gotta keep it moving.


End file.
